


Kiki's delivery service

by cian1675



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Favors, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: Pro Tip: Bite the vampire first to establish dominance.[Or, the AU where Kihyun helps to deliver blood to a vampire and learns not to believe the things Changkyun say.]





	Kiki's delivery service

**Author's Note:**

> The title is only very remotely related oops

Changkyun is the root of all of Kihyun’s problems. Okay, maybe not all. But his pesky roommate is definitely responsible for some. This time, it starts with Changkyun getting sick.

“Hey Kihyun, remember the favour you owe me?”

It takes Kihyun too long to understand what Changkyun had said, the words muffled from a raspy tone punctuated with coughing. Kihyun looks up from vacuuming to take in the bundle that is Changkyun on the bed, wrapped up and disheveled.

“No,” he says, going right back to vacuuming. It’s a lie. Changkyun had saved him and his grades a semester ago when he’d helped to translate ancient runes. Kihyun had spent hours in the library trying to figure out the damn thing only to give up. Later, Changkyun had taken just ten minutes to decode it, because he had seen Kihyun’s assignment lying around and was _bored_. Who’d have known having a pureblood warlock for a roommate would come in handy?

“Right,” Changkyun continues, heedless of Kihyun’s answer. “I’m calling in that favour today.”

His voice is a wreck, but Kihyun understands him perfectly fine. He pretends he doesn’t. That was the first mistake, because Changkyun’s favour is this –

“Can you go to Hoseok’s house and feed him?”

“What,” is Kihyun’s very intelligent answer. “Feed who?”

“Feed Hoseok, duh.”

Changkyun’s sass would be better if he wasn’t coughing up a lung while talking. He eases a bit when Kihyun pats him on the back (whacks him actually), and manages to say –

“Hoseok’s my mentor? And he needs blood. Which I usually provide except I’m –” _another_ _cough_ – “sick –”

“You need me to feed a _vampire_. Who’s your mentor. Because you’re sick,” Kihyun summarizes, interrupting Changkyun before he dies from talking.

A nod is all the answer he gets before Changkyun wheezes again, ends up writing the rest of the information Kihyun needs on a piece of parchment. Turns out, Changkyun has prepacked blood – Kihyun doesn’t want to know whose – so Kihyun would essentially just be doing a delivery.

“Sure,” he says, because it seems easy enough, and it’ll be good to stop owing Changkyun, that cheeky asshat, a favour. Agreeing is mistake number two.

 

 

 

Mistake number three is believing everything Changkyun says. Or in this case, writes.

_Knock on his door. Tell him Changkyun sent you and he would let you in._

Yeah, right.

“Hello?” The address Changkyun sent him to has electronic security codes, and only an intercom for communication. Right now, no one is picking up or buzzing him in to B1-01 where Hoseok is supposed to be. “Changkyun sent me.”

Static.

Kihyun pinches his nose bridge, ready to go home because that was his fifth try already. Just then, a tiny voice sounds over the intercom.

“Wait, sorry, I was asleep. Give me a second, I’ll let you in.”

There’s what sounds like something falling, and then the door unlocks. Clutching the cooler bag with the packed blood, Kihyun takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. The stairs are dark and narrow but the basement isn’t. Kihyun leaves the cooler bag on the floor, then knocks.

“I’ll leave the blood outside, you can come out to get it when I’m gone.”

Kihyun doesn’t really want to meet Hoseok, whoever he is, not when he’s sure the vampire has a superior sense of smell. Unfortunately, Kihyun’s not fast enough – a _joke_ really, considering his genes – because he’s scarcely gone up a step before the door opens and Hoseok appears, pale as vampire stereotypes. He’s ethereally beautiful too, eyes dark and lips plush, but that’s about where the stereotypes end. Kihyun doesn’t think he has ever seen a vampire who is this buff; having massive guns seem kind of pointless when their kind has superhuman strength to begin with. That knowledge plus the shift in the muscles of Hoseok’s bare arms as he bends over to pick up the cooler bag make him sort of intimidating. Hoseok’s nose twitches when he sniffs the air, and before Kihyun can escape, Hoseok says –

“Changkyun didn’t tell me you’re a werewolf.”

His voice is neutral, but Kihyun bristles anyway.

“Why is that important?”

Something flashes across Hoseok’s eyes, and – mistake number four – Kihyun decides to follow what Changkyun had written in his instructions.

_Pro Tip: Bite the vampire first to establish dominance._

He hadn’t intended to follow the last piece of advice at all but somehow, once his brain decides to, it doesn’t take long for Kihyun to cross the distance to grip Hoseok’s wrist, teeth sinking into the surprisingly soft flesh on the underside of Hoseok’s forearm. The iron of Hoseok’s blood blooms on his tongue, warm and tangy. Hoseok just blinks at him.

“What…”

It’s Kihyun’s turn to blink now. He doesn’t realise he’s still holding Hoseok’s wrist until the other pulls it back to lap at the full set of blunt teeth marks. The skin on Hoseok’s wrist stitches itself back quickly after – the magic of vampiric saliva – and Kihyun has to either swallow or spit out the lingering taste of blood in his mouth. Hoseok’s blood. _Vampire_ blood. Kihyun spits it out immediately, worried.

“You won’t be turned, if that’s what you’re afraid of,” Hoseok says, strangely amused when Kihyun looks back at him.

“I wasn’t,” Kihyun lies, the rusty tang still on his tongue. Ugh. “I’m going.”

“Okay,” Hoseok says, definitely amused now. Kihyun’s all the way past the landing when he hears Hoseok say, “I can’t believe someone fell for Changkyun’s fake pro tip again.”

The whole way back home, Kihyun’s cheeks are flaming and he swears that he’s never going to help his roommate again. No matter what.

Im. Fucking. Changkyun.

Ugh.

He’s definitely _never_ going to help that boy again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

(

Except, of course, he does.

Because somehow Changkyun stays sick for a whole week, and Kihyun has to deliver blood to Hoseok _again_. This time, it’s Hoseok who bites first, just a faint nip of teeth against the thin skin on Kihyun’s wrist, a charming smile under lips flushed.

“What, the heck,” is Kihyun’s response, to which Hoseok grins, way too sweetly for someone with sharp fangs.

“Establishing my dominance by biting first this time, duh.” He licks across Kihyun’s skin, helps the wound heal. “Also, I have a weakness for werewolf blood, did Changkyun not tell you?”

No. No, he most definitely did not. That boy. _Ugh_.

“I thought vampires hate werewolves. Say we smell like wet dog.”

“Well,” Hoseok says, letting go of Kihyun’s wrist, still smiling, “I definitely don’t hate you. Also, you don’t smell like wet dog. Just sweet.”

This time, when Kihyun’s cheeks burn, it’s in full view of Hoseok because his feet forgot how to move. He’s pretty sure his whole neck is flushed too.

Yeah, he’s definitely, _definitely_ not going to help Changkyun anymore.

)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an afternoon as writing practice because I saw a [tumblr post](https://stillcian1675.tumblr.com/post/180414969076/tainbocuailnge-bite-the-vampire-first-to) that said "bite the vampire first to establish dominance" and immediately thought of Kiho so...
> 
> Thank you for reading this! If you enjoyed it, I would love to hear what you think~


End file.
